In My Daughter's Eyes
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Scenes of Jack's life and how his daughter, Jackie last seen in The Fast Track affects it. Based on the song sung by Martina McBride
1. She was Sent to Rescue Me

In My Daughter's Eyes

Rose Stetson

Format: Alternate Universe- Reflections on Jack and Sam's daughter, Jackie (from "The Fast Track") and her relationship with her father.

Based on the song, "In My Daughter's Eyes" sung by Martina McBride

* * *

_In my daughter's eyes  
I am a hero.  
I am strong and wise  
And I know no fear._

They were suited up and ready to go off world again. Jack turned around before going through the Gate and saw a heavily pregnant Sam with two-year-old Jackie (in the control room) awkwardly in her arms.

The child blew a kiss to him, and sent a smile that crept onto his lips. The excitement in her eyes warmed his heart. He waved and, feeling heartened, walked through the Stargate.

_But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me.  
I see who I want to be  
In my daughter's eyes._

"Took a while to get here, didn't you, Jack? Take a wrong turn?"

"Daniel, I've waited for you without giving you a hard time!" Jack responded, mock indignation rising.

Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

"Okay, maybe it happened once."

Daniel's look intensified. "Or twice."

Jack put his sunglasses on, pulling on his well-worn cap as well. "All right, campers, let's go."

"You know, I didn't realize there was such a soft side to Colonel Jack O'Neill. Imagine, a two-year-old girl has him wrapped around her little finger."

Jack turned to his friend, and saw his teasing smile.

"You know, she is an exceptionally charming two-year-old."

Daniel snickered. "No doubt she got that from her father."

Jack turned. "Why thank you, Danny boy!"

Teal'c simply shook his head.

"T, what do you think?"

"I believe Jacqueline O'Neill takes after her mother, Samantha O'Neill."

Daniel just started laughing, while Jack turned to Teal'c, who had a serious look on his face.

"I thought we were friends!"

"Yes, but young Jacqueline O'Neill is reciting the Tau'ri letters, which Samantha O'Neill declares does not normally occur until Tau'ri children reach either three or four years of age."

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Teal'c, are you joking?"

"No, I am merely inferring that Samantha O'Neill's intelligence is superior to your own."

Daniel's laughter intensified, and Jack opened and shut his mouth.

"You know Teal'c, you have a point there."

Suddenly, the sound of a twig snapping was heard. Jack was instantly on alert. His heart began beating rapidly as the adrenaline began pumping through his veins.

There was a thud and Daniel fell to the ground. "Teal'c keep an eye out for Mercer!"

Jack tried to use his instincts as Bra'tak had taught him during a mission. Their enemy seemed to be invisible, and though he was an admirable foe when his opponent was visible, he was nothing against an opponent who had the advantage over his sight.

He managed to anticipate a couple of his attacker's moves, but ultimately, he was losing the battle. Luckily, Teal'c and Mercer were still free, and Daniel would wake up with an incredible headache.

Suddenly, he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head. His daughter's face became imprinted in his mind.

"Daddy! Wake up!"

"I'm tired," he moaned.

"Daddy! Don't go to sleep!"

"Sweetheart, Daddy's tired . . ."

"Colonel O'Neill!"

His eyes opened, but his vision was blurry, and he felt incredibly dizzy.

"Mercer?"

His eyes focused more clearly and he saw the young major's face above his own. In the background, he saw Daniel and Teal'c.

"Man, I hate it when the Jaffa do that!"

"He was not Jaffa, O'Neill."

"Yeah? Well, whatever the heck he is, I hate it when they do that! I've never had a headache this bad. Well, maybe I have- when I cracked my skull."

"Well, Colonel," Mercer said. "That makes sense. You've got a concussion."

Daniel whipped around, wincing as he did so. He placed one hand on his head. "You've fractured your skull before?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Rogue operation. Black Ops. Middle East during the Gulf."

Daniel looked at Teal'c and Mercer. "All right, we're going home."

"Since when have you been in command, Danny?"

"Since you've had some pretty serious injuries."

Jack put his hand on his forehead, trying to ward off the pain and shield his eyes from the sun.

"What do you think, Mercer?"

"Sir, I agree with Dr. Jackson."

Jack huffed. "T?"

"I also agree with Daniel Jackson."

"Okay, we go home, I get a band-aid, and we come back. Cappiche?"

"Jack, it'll be more than a band-aid."

* * *

They walked a little while before Daniel finally asked the question burning in his mind.

"Jack, how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep yourself awake? Teal'c and Mercer had to work together to wake me up, but none of us really did anything for you."

"I guess you could say I have a guardian angel."

"Jack, I'm serious!"

"So am I. Jackie kept me awake."

Mercer smiled, eavesdropping on the conversation. "You did say 'sweetheart, Daddy's tired,' aloud once."

"Well, she wakes me up at 0600 hours every morning that I'm home. It's the deal we came up with so Sam can have a bit of a break."

Daniel looked forward again. "Well, this time, she saved your life."

* * *

_Well, for all of you who like to see Jack's tender side, here's the story for you! Just read and review so that I know you like it._


	2. Everyone Is Equal

_In my daughter's eyes  
Everyone is equal.  
Darkness turns to light  
And the world is at peace._

Jacob walked through the Stargate and met Jack. "What's the emergency, Jack?"

Jack whispered something into the two-year-old Jackie's ear. She turned to her grandfather and smiled. "Me big sista."

Jacob chuckled. "Since when?" He asked Jack.

"A week ago. We've been trying to reach you, but…"

Jacob raised his hand. "I know." His eyes softened. "How's Sam?"

Jack smiled. "More beautiful than ever, despite her protests."

"And?"

"Well, she's waiting for you at home."

While Jacob held his newest granddaughter, Grace Renee, Jackie flitted around.

"My baby," she repeated over and over.

She kept trying to kiss the newborn, and was frequently redirected to the top of the infant's head.

After a little while, little Grace began crying. Sam got up. "I'll take her Dad. It's time for lunch and a nap."

Sam left and went into the bedroom, leaving Jackie, Jack and Jacob together in the living room. It wasn't long before Jackie noticed her grandfather's open lap and scurried up onto it.

"Grampa!"

Jacob chuckled. "Hi pumpkin."

"Se'mak!"

Jacob looked over at Jack who nodded cautiously.

He bowed his head and Selmak surfaced. "Hello, Jacqueline."

The two-year-old clapped her hands in delight.

"Congratulations, Colonel. Your daughters are very beautiful and are going to be as successful as you and Samantha are."

Jack beamed proudly. "Yeah." Than, he paused. "Hey, Selmak, just call me Jack, okay?"

The symbiote nodded and Jacob returned. "Jackie, how would you like to go to the park I used to take your mommy to the park."

Jack grabbed his keys. "Good idea! I'll tell Sam, and then, we'll go."

He still marveled at the ease in which his daughter had accepted Selmak. Then again, she didn't know about their "evil twins" the goa'uld. In her eyes, Selmak and Jacob were both just a part of one another.

* * *

_So...Whatcha think about this one? All I ask is some reviews!_


	3. I Find Reason To Believe

Ten years later...

* * *

_This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

"Dad!"

Jack's mind swam with incomprehension. Everything hurt; he couldn't think. Who was talking to him?

"Dad, you're going to be okay. You've got to be!" She began crying.

He managed to open his eyes. A blurry image of a twelve-year-old girl met his eyes. As the image cleared up, she began to look more familiar.

"Jackie?"

His throat was badly parched and his voice was strained, but the young girl looked up, tears still glistening in the fluorescent light.

"Dad, you're going to be okay!"

Her hope and faith began to reaffirm his hope and faith. "What happened?"

By now, Daniel had approached. "You and Sam were off-world trying to help the Tok'ra find Jacob. You were both captured by the goa'uld and tortured pretty badly. Sam's still fighting off her addiction to the sarcophagus, but you're still okay. Apparently, you're not as much fun to kill."

"Did they-?" He refused to end the question in front of his young and innocent daughter.

"No," Daniel quickly answered.

He nodded, a feeling of immense relief flooding over him. Now, he just felt old and tired. "Jackie, I'm going back to sleep."

She nodded and looked up at her uncle, Daniel. "Aunt Janet told us how important it is for you to rest."

Suddenly, panic gripped his soul. "Where are the kids?"

Jackie took her father's outstretched hand. "Dad, shhh. It's okay. Grace, Jake and Sammy are with Teal'c playing some Jaffa games."

A chuckle escaped Jack's throat. It hurt so badly. "There are Jaffa games?"

Jacquelyn smiled as she shrugged. "I guess so."

Jack returned his daughter's smile and lay down, preparing to rest again. "Thanks, Jackie."

"No problem, Dad."

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW! AS USUAL!_


	4. I Realize What Life Is All About

_I'm finally done! This chapter takes place about six years after the last chapter.

* * *

And when she wraps her hand  
Around my finger  
Oh, it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer;  
I realize what life is all about._

Retired Brigadier General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill sat at his kitchen table at three o'clock in the morning, staring at an empty piece of paper in front of him. Jackie was graduating from high school today. Her administrators had suggested that the parents write letters to their graduating children.

_He had complained to Samantha afterwards. "Sam, I'm not good with words."_

_She shook her head. "Yes you are, Jack. I've seen your poetry and your journals."_

_He had turned to her. "Don't tell anyone! It might ruin my image!" He had whispered._

_"Oh, and just who would I tell?" She asked, chuckling._

_"Teal'c, Daniel and Janet?"_

_"Oh, they already know."_

Now, he was staring at a blank piece of paper. Images kept flashing through his mind, but there were no words good enough to describe how he felt.

_Dear Jackie,_

A little toddler, reciting the alphabet, came into his mind. He saw the little two-year-old with blond curls in a swing, pushed by her doting grandfather. He could feel her fingers clasp his finger in nervous excitement as he escorted her to her first day of school. He saw many other scenes from her childhood flash before his mind.

_How do I tell you how much I love you? How proud I am to be your father? How blessed I was to have you as my daughter?_

He chewed the end of the pen in concentration. Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the linoleum. He felt Sam's arms reach across his chest. "Whatcha doing?" She asked, her lips brushing his ear.

"Trying to write this stupid letter."

She kissed his cheek as she sat down. "It's not stupid, Jack. Let me read it."

She read it and smiled. "I think you're supposed to add some fatherly advice..."

"I was getting there, Sam."

She chuckled. "What were you going to say?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, well, you can write it tomorrow. Jackie's going to graduation with some friends."

He sighed. "I can't sleep." He admitted.

"She's not a little girl anymore." Sam said, translating.

"Yeah, well, she's still my little girl..."

_It's hanging on when your heart has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes._

Sam left after kissing the top of Jack's head. "Good luck!" She whispered.

He stared at the paper again.

_Your mom says I'm supposed to put some fatherly advice in here, and you know what'll happen if I defy orders...Jackie, if there's one thing I've learned through all these years (Don't start young lady!), it's to listen to your heart. It will never steer you wrong. And no matter what, your mother and I will support you. (Don't you dare roll your eyes and say "Here he goes again..."!) I'm serious, Jackie. I know you've talked to your mom about her experiences with the Stargate Program, and if that's the route you think you should go, then you have my blessing._

_Just don't get hurt...physically, mentally, emotionally. Keep talking, even when it hurts. Life is more meaning ful when you let other people into your life. Please don't shut anyone out of your life, no matter how hard it gets._

He closed the letter. Then, he sighed. He was amazed at how quickly she had grown. He was also terrified about how interested she had become in the Air Force. particularly the Stargate Program. He sighed again, it was time to take his own advice. He would cross that bridge when he got to it.

* * *

Later that day, after Jackie had crossed the stage and received her diploma, she held two letters in her hands, her heart pounding in anxious anticipation about the contents of the letters. She looked into the stands and found her parents, siblings, and grandfather. Her gaze lingered on her father for a second longer. It was his letter that made her the most anxious.

She couldn't see him very clearly, but she knew he was proud of her. There was something about the Ancient gene that helped them sense the other's thoughts and emotions, forming a very deep bond between them. It had helped them both out of sticky situations, even saving her father's life.

She finally opened the letter and she was truly touched. She looked at her father again, and he was staring at a piece of paper. She knew what it was even though she was not sitting next to him. It was the one line that she had been able to pen to him: I will always be proud to be the daughter of Jack O'Neill.

* * *

Tears ran down Jack's cheeks. He had known that she was proud of her status as his daughter, but somehow he had connected it to his title. She had not added the title to his name, signifying her pride at simply being his daughter, not "the general's" daughter.

Sam leaned closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded and handed her the note. Tears shined in her eyes as she handed the note back to him. "She's an amazing girl."

"Woman, Carter, woman."

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	5. I Can See the Future

_Here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy some sappy Jack thinking...There's a whole lot of it.

* * *

_

In my daughter's eyes  
I can see the future;  
A reflection of who I am  
And what will be.

It was Christmas time and Jack was anxiously anticipating the arrival of his children. Jackie, Grace and Jacob were all attending or had attended college, and Samuel was a senior in high school. Jackie had indeed joined the air force as a scientist for the SGC, taking her mother's place in SG-1.

And now, she's bringing her CO-fiancee home before the wedding on the sixth of January, thought. He looked at the line of people who were streaming from the plane.

"Dad!"

Before he realize who had called his name, two ars were flung around his neck.

"Hi, Jackie!" He said, laughing, "But do I have to remind you that I'm getting too old for this?"

She laughed. "Dad, this is my fiancee, Rick."

Jack looked from his brown-haired, brown-eyed daughter to her blond haired, blue-eyed fiancee, Colonel Rick Manning.

"It's nice to finally meet you, General O'Neill. You're quite a legend for me and my team."

Jack outstretched his right hand. "It's Jack, Rick."

The two men shook hands, forming an alliance of friendship.

* * *

He stood outside the door of the dressing room. He knocked and Sam answered the door. "Jack! Come in!"

He stepped inside to find Janet Fraiser-Jackson and her daughter, Cassie, alongside Grace straightening Jackie's veil. "Daddy!" She cried when she saw him.

He smiled. "You're so beautiful, Jackie."

She gave him a hug. "Thank you, Daddy."

He sensed her anxiety. "You scared?"

She nodded.

"He's a good guy."

She nodded again, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I love him so much it hurts."

"I know, honey."

He hugged her and then Daniel knocked on the door. "It's time."

The procession started after Sam and Janet left to take their places in the congregation. First came Cassie's daughter, Samantha, the flower girl. She was followed by Cassie's son, Jonathan, the ring bearer. Then, Grace and Cassie came down the aisle as the maid and matron of honor. Jack offered his arm to his daughter. "Let's go."

_

* * *

Though she'll grow and someday leave,  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone, I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me_

_'Cause I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes._

Jack looked at Jackie and Rick in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

Jackie looked at her husband and smiled. "Rick and I are going to have a baby."

Jack's face held a growing grin. "I'm going to be a grandpa?"

He turned to Sam and tears of joy were slipping down her cheeks.

He looked at Jackie, and saw the same tears of joy falling from her eyes. "Yeah, Dad."

* * *

Seven and a half months later, Jack was in the hospital visiting his daughter. Right now, in his arms, he held a pink bundle. "What are you going to name her?" Jack asked, whispering in awe at the sight of his granddaughter.

"We thought we'd take a poll of favorite names." Rick said.

Jack looked at the tiny infant in his arms. "Elizabeth."

Jackie looked at her husband, triumphantly. "That was my choice."

Rick smiled. "Just because of that Ancient gene thingy..."

"Elizabeth Cassandra Manning, it is. After her grandmother and surrogate aunt." Jackie said, satisfactorily.

Jack's mind wandered back twenty-something years to the day that he had first held Jackie. Her birth had been most unexpected with only one month of an actual pregnancy.

"Dad?" Jackie interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You were a cute baby."

Jackie smiled and Sam reached for her granddaughter. "Yep, she looks an awful lot like you did," she answered.

As Jack looked into his daughter's eyes and then into his granddaughter's eyes, he could see the snippets of his past, present, and future.

And he was happy.

* * *

_All right, I have to know what you think about it! It's a really sappy fic, but that's okay...isn't it?_


End file.
